


New Years

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lovely, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss, aw how cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Calum share their first kiss on New Year's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

Ashton laughs as he, Calum, Luke, and Michael all scramble into the car, talking over each other. Calum called shotgun and Michael and Luke were forced in the back. Ashton grins and turns to look at everyone.

 

"We all ready for tonight?" He asks, and the three boys respond with hoots and hollers and laughter. Ashton chuckles and starts up the car, grinning at Calum. His fingers gently brush the back of Calum's hand, and Calum takes his hand loosely. Ashton begins driving, a smile plastered on his face.

 

"Ah," Michael starts. "I can't wait to get wasted!" Luke laughs and nudges him with his elbow.  


"I can't wait to get laid." He grins. "And I don't think those two can either." He whispers, pointing to Ashton and Calum, who steal glances at each other with loving smiles. Michael snickers, leaning in close to Luke's face.

 

"They keep saying they're just friends but-"

 

"We can hear you, mate." Ashton says, vaguely annoyed, letting go of Calum's hand. "And we are just friends." Calum looks out the window, saying nothing.

 

"Alright Ash, whatever you say." Luke chimes, smiling. Michael grins and looks at his phone.

 

"It's nearly eleven, we should hurry." He says.

 

"Who's party is this anyways?" Luke asks.

 

"It's a friend of Calum's, I think. I'm not sure. But who cares, it's a New Years party and were all gonna get drunk and it's gonna be fun because we'll be spending it together." Ashton says, looking ahead.

 

"That was cheesy as fuck mate." Calum says, laughing. Ashton chuckles and punches his arm gently.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

 

Calum puts the bottle to his lips, tipping it. The bitter liquid fills his senses and he almost chokes, having never had anything stronger than a beer. Luke laughs at him.

 

"You okay?" He asks, chuckling. Calum forces a smile, eyeing Ashton as he dances with some girl he doesn't know.

 

"Yeah, fine. Just not used to this uh-" He holds the bottle out, inspecting the label. "Vodka. Right."

 

"Well take it easy, it's almost time for the countdown." He says, patting Calum's back. Calum smiles and nods, taking a small sip. Luke smiles and walks away shouting something Calum can't really comprehend. He goes back to watching Ashton, who is now grinding against the girl.

 

"What a whore." He mutters under his breath, taking a swig of his drink. "He's mine." He whispers. Ashton looks at Calum, and he licks his bottom lip when Calum notices and their eyes meet. He can't look away as Ashton grinds slowly and quite sexually against the girl, gripping her hips. He wonders if Ashton is trying to make him jealous when he holds the back of the girls neck, leaning in close to her face.

 

He begins to shake when their lips are just centimeters away from touching, and he sets his drink down and quickly walks over to the two, ripping the girl out of Ashton's arms.

 

"Leave him alone." He says, watching as the girl scoffs and walks off, stumbling over her own feet. He turns to Ashton, angry. "What the fuck was that?" He demands. Ashton covers his smile with his hand. "Why are you smiling?"

 

Ashton laughs, holding Calum close. "You really think I'd do that to you, babe?" He says, kissing Calum's cheek slowly. Calum sighs, placing his hands on Ashton's shoulders.

 

"Don't scare me like that, alright?" He murmurs, laying his forehead against Ashton's. Ashton only smiles in response. They hear a bunch of cheers and screams and laughter suddenly, and Ashton glances over his shoulder.

 

"I think it's time for the countdown." He says with a cheeky smile. "Come on, we'll count down together." Calum smiles and nods when he hears twenty. They smile at each other, laughing quietly when they hear ten.

 

"Nine." Calum says, getting closer to Ashton's face.

 

"Eight." Ashton replies, biting his lip.

 

"Seven." Calum murmurs, looking at Ashton's lips.

 

"Six." Ashton says, looking into Calum's eyes.

 

"Five."

 

"Four." They can barely hear each other over the cheering and counting that gets louder with each passing second.

 

"Three." Calum mouths, leaning in even closer, so close to kissing Ashton.

 

"Two." Ashton whispers against Calum's lips, taking a deep breath.

 

"One."

 

Their lips connect for the first time that year, for the first time ever, and with the cheering and the whistles and the pop of champagne bottles, it seems explosive. It seems like all they can do is get closer to each other.

 

Luke and Michael watch from afar, sipping their beers. Luke holds out his hand to Michael, watching as Calum and Ashton make out.

 

"I believe you owe me twenty dollars."


End file.
